Time Zone
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Spencer is in Russia while Melanie went back to New York. Having a long distance relationship is pretty hard, especially when you are on opposite sides of the globe. One-Shot Spencer and OC


I don't own Beyblade I only own my two girls in this! Nor do I own the lyrics in this story! I got inspired by the song: Jet Legged by Simple Plan, and I fell in love with it! ^^ so please read and review this here is a ONE-SHOT thank you! And thank you too KaiHil lover for beta this! ^^

Time Zone

* * *

Her eyes fluttered opened and looked around. She had done it again. She looked at the clock on her computer as it read 11:59 and stared at the screen a little longer waiting.

* * *

"Look I'll be down in a few minutes to train! I just want to talk with Melanie!" Spencer called out

"Spencer, its 12:36 there. She won't be up." Ian said walking away from the door shaking his head.

* * *

Melanie sighed looking towards her computer and sighed once more when she saw the time on the screen. She shut the screen off and standing up, walked to her bed and pulled the sheets down before getting in and pulling the sheets over her small body taking a look at the picture on her side through the dim light with a wistful sigh before shutting her eyes.

* * *

Spencer heaved a sigh as he worked on cleaning up the dishes. This was driving him mad; he hadn't got a chance to talk to Melanie all week. He placed the dishes on the drying rack, and looked at the clock.

"Hey Spencer," He heard someone call out to him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a small blunette girl standing there.

"Hey Kari," he greeted forcing himself to smile.

Kari walked over to the fridge, then looked at him and blinked. "You okay, you seem distracted?"

Spencer sighed again, and let the water run down the drain in on both sides. He picked up the drying cloth to wipe his hands and looked back at the blunette girl who had taken out the juice. "Time zones suck."

"You miss Mel don't you?" Kari mused frowning at him.

Spencer looked down at the carpeted floor. "Yeah, I mean I know it was her choice and I told her I'll stick by it no matter what but... I just want to talk with her."

Kari frowned slightly. "Stay up and talk with her tonight."

"Can't," The blond boy muttered. "She has school."

"Oh," Kari nodded in understanding, "right."

"Hey can you finish up the dishes for me?" Spencer asked, feeling bad about dumping his work on her. "I'm going to work out a bit."

Kari nodded slowly in agreement and Spencer left the room. Before she finished up the dishes she took a glass down and poured herself a glass of juice. _'Poor Spencer'_, she thought, communication was pretty hard for him and Melanie with the huge time difference between the two countries.

* * *

"Melanie, it's time to get up." Melanie's eyes fluttered opened to see her mom standing by her bed. "It's seven o'clock."

Melanie sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"You go hope in the shower and I'll put some pancakes on for you and Max." Her mother's words were a buzzing to her since she was still half asleep and it took a few seconds for her to actually catch on to what Judy had said to her.

"Okay." She muttered sleepily slowly getting out of bed to get her stuff together. She stopped once more to look at her computer before leaving her room and walking down the hall to the bathroom; a nice hot shower was just what she needed.

Max sat at the kitchen table, eating with one hand while he wrote away on a piece of paper with the other.

"Maxie, that's not homework, is it?" Judy asked raising an eyebrow at her son.

Max looked at his mom and smiled. "Naw, it's a letter to Ray; since he went back to White Tiger Hills and they don't have computers there."

Judy nodded her head slowly, then looked up the stairs, when she heard the water shutting off, and then looked back to Max. "Maxie, keep an eye on Melanie, alright?"

Max looked at his mom and blinked. "Sure," he answered slowly before going back to eating.

Melanie went back to her room and her eyes flicked her screen on before she went to her dresser to get her bra and underwear for the day. Returning to her computer she logged into her Yahoo account to see if Spencer was online. It would be almost four in Russia, but Stephanie might be on, seeing it was only nine in Japan.

Melanie waited for someone to start a chat with her, while she got dressed. She had just pulled on her top when she heard a beep. She rushed over to see who it was and smiled bright when she did, she quickly typed a message, '_(8)I miss you more than anything(8)_'

"Melanie! Pancakes are ready!" Melanie frowned as she heard her mom's voice coming from down stairs. She looked at her computer to see Spencer's message, '_(8)I miss you so bad.(8)_'

Melanie quickly typed up a message and sent it off, 'i_ have to go. sorry. school. Bye…(h)_'She sent the message and changed her status to away. Hurriedly she pulled on her jeans and pulling on her messenger bag over her shoulder, she walked out of the room doing up her jeans as she made her towards the stairs.

* * *

Spencer smiled when he saw the reply he got back from his girlfriend, but frowned when he saw that she had to leave to go to school. He was about to type to tell her that he loved her too, but it was too late, he noticed her status had changed. He sighed and sent the message anyways, and then leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Damn."

* * *

Melanie rushed downstairs while tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"There you are. Did you get a chance to talk to Spencer?" Judy questioned looking at her daughter, and set some pancakes down in front of her.

"A little bit, not a lot." Melanie shrugged pouring the syrup on her pancakes. She picked up her fork and started to cut with it, using her other hand to hold the plate still. Her eyes wandered off to her brother and blinked. "Say hi for me."

Max looked at her and blinked, before grinning in realization. "Sure thing." Finishing his letter he put his pencil down and folded it up and put it in an envelope.

"Alright you two, its quarter to eight and you two need get a move on."

Max stood up and rushed to the bathroom while Melanie finished eating. Judy pulled up a chair at the table. "Sweetie, are you okay? You haven't been eating a whole lot."

"I'm fine; I'm just not that hungry." The blonde girl answered and stood up putting her plate in the sink. "Don't worry, mom." She finished before rushing back up stairs and into her room to lock her computer up and take her net-book with her into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Five too!" Judy called, to her children.

Max ran into the kitchen and picked up his bag and waited for his sister.

Melanie came down the steps with her net-book, "Alright, I'm ready." She said sliding the small hand held computer into her bag.

"See ya after school, mom!" Max said and kissed her cheek before going to the door, and Melanie followed her brother, pecking her mother's cheek before making her way out the door.

Judy sighed as she watched her kids leave.

Max looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye. "Mel, you okay?"

Melanie looked at her brother and sighed and crossed her arms over her body. "I just miss Spencer."

"Yea, time zones sure do suck." Max said nodding his head, some and put an arm over his sister shoulders as they both walked up to their high school. "Hey, on the plus side of being here, we don't have to wear school uniforms, like in Japan."

Melanie shook her head. "That's the only good thing."

"And that we get to live with mom." He continued ginning

"Down side is that Spencer is even further away." She sighed, then frowned at the fact of how much she'd been sighing before turning her eyes down to look at the ground.

"Don't worry. The weekend will be here soon and you can stay up talking to him."

"Still... Time zones suck." Melanie mumbled as she and Max walked up to their new high school.

* * *

I do hope you all enjoyed that! Please review it will make me REALLY happy! ^^ THANK YOU!


End file.
